can i dance again?
by CureDream90
Summary: Mai is living with a hard life, she had to give up something that was once important to her, in debt to thinking it was her fault she couldn't save her family back when she was 13. Will Naru, the SPR gang and old friends help her over come this and help her dance again?
1. Chapter 1

Can I dance again?

Sitting alone, in a small 2 bedroom apartment a young girl was curled up on the sofa. Closing her eye's holding her shoulder with her right, the left arm around her stomach. Head leaning backwards, she was 18, I know what your thinking she shouldn't be home right? She should be out partying and having the time of her life. Unfortunately this young woman had lost so much in the past that she doesn't even want to live anymore, looking down at her arm, after lifting up her sleeve. Seeing the main vein artery in her wrist, she wished so many times she could just take a blade and slit it. Or go buy a box of medication and take it all in one go. She lives alone so no one would know right?

Unfortunately she couldn't even do that, In exchange for losing her family at the age of 13, she gave up a large part of her life. Looking to her right, there was a photo sitting of a family with 6 people, a mother, a father, 3 daughters and one son. Placing a hand to her head trying to cover her eye's. " it's all my fault… I couldn't save you all."

Laying down she rocked herself to sleep that night. Her face red with tears. A woman stood beside her very faint she leaned down and placed a soft gentle but cold kiss on the girls forehead, '_it's not your fault' _

The next morning at 7.30 an alarm was heard ringing threw the air, sitting up on the sofa she realesed she had the most uncomfortable sleep ever. Giving a stretch and a sigh " Damn it, why do I have to be in work so early in the morning, can't that jerk ever do anything by himself?" Getting up she walked over to the bathroom to take a hot shower, it helped and made her feel relaxed, looking down at her body, She was a slim Athletic person, her stomach toned showing the lines of a 6 pack forming from the training she does on a night. Her long reddish brown hair shone in the glistening water. Her body filled out in all the right places, Any MAN! Or WOMAN would want this girl.

After 15 minutes in the shower she got out and dried herself. Placing on a long sleeve army top and a long pair of blue jeans, Tying her long brown hair up in a pony tail. Once satisfied with her look, the young girl grabbed a bottle of milk out of the fridge and downed it before realising the time, spitting out the last drebs of her milk she rushed to the door grabbing her keys, wallet and mobile phone, throwing on a pair of green converse high tops. The woman locked the door checked twice and ran of in the direction of Shibuya train station. " Damn it! Why do I have to live 30 minutes away from that damn office! I should really look into a new apartment." not giving it any more thought she just made the train.

Giving a sigh, the train was crowded like usual, and worse she had to stand next to the most awful smelling guy ever. '_I'm so going to kill Naru'_

The train finally reached her destination, it hadn't even stopped fully when people was waiting the girl jumped off the train and began running straight to the place of work.

Once finally arriving she leaned against the wall out of breath, looking at the time " I still have 10 minutes thank god for that!" kneeling down, holding a hand to her chest " I bet Naru will be surprised today" Once catching her breath our brown haired girl walked up the steps to the office, on the door it labelled ' _S.P.R shibuya psychic research'. _but as soon as she opened the door a voice shouted out "Mai TEA!" giving a growl she walked into the small kitchenette that they held at the office.

"Fine you stupid, Tea-Loving Jerk." muttering to herself, taking out 3 porceline cups she new Lin would be dying for a Tea also, thank god she stocked up on the stuff the day before otherwise she would be running to the shop. " My shift doesn't even start for another 5 minutes." Leaning against the counter, her mind went deep into thought. The anniversary of her parents and younger brothers death was coming up. What could she do but feel depressed? No she couldn't she had to be cheerful like always, otherwise the others would know something was wrong. She didn't need their pity.

Hearing the kettle, it broke her train of thought, quickly pouring the hot water and milk to the men's tastes. She placed them onto a tray and went to deliver the hot steaming liquids that they required for them to function threw the day.

'_seriously how can Naru's bladder even handle this much tea?' _opening the door to Lins first she placed the cup on the table, " Good morning Lin, how are you this morning?" He looked up from his laptop and gave a small nod " Good thank you Mai-san how are you?" Scratching her cheek managing to balance the tray. " Alright thanks, well I better go into the lions den and give him his precious tea before he docks my wage again." He gave a last nod as she walked out of the office going to the bosses, which was only next door, she gave a signal 2 knock and entered "Here Naru your Tea." she walked up to the desk.

"Good, now I need you to do some filing then call up the rest of the team, I accepted a case last night after you went home." Raising her eye brow, it was twitching a little but keeping her calm placing the tea onto the desk, " alright, May I ask where the case is?"

He looked up from his little black book of death, as so Mai called it. " it's a dance school here in Tokyo." she nodded understanding " that's new, a case where we don't even have to leave town." she took the information off the boss and looked down at the address. Her eye's widened almost dropping the tray she was holding. " Naru, are you sure this address is correct?" He looked up to her and nodded "yes, I am sure I double checked."

Giving a deep breath, she gathered herself and began walking out of the office, " oh and Mai, try not to embarrass us on the case, that is a major school that trains professionals in Japan." Giving a growl she turned around " you Narsassit Tea-Loving JERK!" She walked out slamming the door leaving the man with a satisfied smile on his face. He loved to see the girl angry, but in truth… deep down he loved her, he just hasn't had the chance to tell her. Looking out of the window "Maybe… just maybe after this case."

Sitting down at her desk taking a sip of the hot roasted coffee she had, placing the address down. "Why… why does it have to be this school?" Picking up the office phone she began to call all the members of SPR. Telling them to meet at the required location at 10am tomorrow morning. Also telling them to pack for at least a week or two, some was shocked on the location and excited to meet the dancers.

But one girl wasn't she placed the office phone down after having a long weird chat with a man. " Yasu! You give me one hell of a migraine" reaching into the top draw of her desk taking out two asprin popping them into her mouth drinking the last of her coffee. Tomorrow she was really dreading it.

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\

There it is the start of my new fanfic! Not much detail going on yet but it will get there!

What is Mai Dreading, Why did Naru take a case without Mai being there?

What dangers lie ahead of this case?

~Cure Dream 90 over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

_But one girl wasn't she placed the office phone down after having a long weird chat with a man. " Yasu! You give me one hell of a migraine" reaching into the top draw of her desk taking out two asprin popping them into her mouth drinking the last of her coffee. Tomorrow she was really dreading it. _

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\

Chapter 2

The next morning came a lot faster for Mai than what she would have liked it to be, bags under her eye's she couldn't sleep again, it was more nerves than thinking about her past. She knew she would run into some old people at that dance studio, oh why oh why did it have to be possessed by a ghost.

Which had been running threw her mind ever since she made that final call to the last member of SPR yesterday. She wanted to tell Naru she wasn't going but then she wouldn't get any money for rent that week.

Sweat rolled off her forehead as she did one more push up, gritting her teeth, her past would end up being revealed to the whole gang, she wasn't ready she couldn't. How was she going to keep this a secret, yes fair enough her apperence has changed but some of her old habits haven't. Again another push up, this was going to be one tough case for the girl.

In her mind, she wondered what kind of spirit was possessing the school, was it even a spirit? Could it be a curse? Or maybe… A flash back of the Urado case went threw her mind, dropping to the floor holding her head, no she couldn't go threw another case like that. She wouldn't be able to take it, the poor girl could still feel the cold metal blade against her neck. A knock came at her door, standing up wrapping a towel around her neck. Opening the door she saw a red haired woman, surprised Mai was a little speechless.

"A..ayako? How did you find out about where I lived?" Ayako gave a small smile to the woman, " you should never underestimate a doctor," Giving a laugh she moved to the side and allowed the woman into her apartment. "Got a nice place here kid, spotless as well" Rubbing the towel against her cheek " Yeah, you kind caught me in the middle of my morning exercise. Anyway want some coffee?"

The woman nodded her head, watching the young girl she had watched grow for the past 2 years, she gave a small smile, she treated the girl like her own daughter. Looking around the apartment she noticed there wasn't very many pictures around, until she spotted one. Walking over to the picture her eye's went wide, ' _why does she have this picture?' _

Soon enough the young woman walked back out of the small kitchen she had and placed a coffee on the table for the older woman. " so what brings you all the way down this end of Shibuya Ayako? Don't you live all at the other side closer to the office?" Ayako nodded and turned around sitting down on the sofa, as Mai sat on the other end.

"I just wanted to talk to someone, about this case." answered the older woman taking a sip of the black liquid in her cup. " Go on you know I'm always open ears. Even if Naru doesn't acknowledge that." both girls chuckled and Ayako placed both her hands around the cup. "You see Mai, this school were investigating, My sister, she use to work there back when she was my age, she died 5 years ago. I was going to decline this case at first but… I don't know what to do."

Mai had listened carefully, 5 years ago? That's when her mother and father died. The sister of this woman sitting in front of her must have been something around 10 years older than Ayako. " I see, well its always best to face the past sometimes, no matter on how painful it may be. I should know that, I've been facing my past since my parents died, but with great friends like you guys, I've been able to over come the obstacles day by day. Getting stronger day by day." Ayako looked up to the younger girl, that's right she lost her parents when she was a young girl. Ayako still had both her parent's she didn't know what it was like or how it felt growing up with no one there to support her on what path she should take or what road to go.

Ayako nodded " I understand, I'm sorry I never realised that any sooner Mai" This caused the younger girl to look up and laugh "its ok, I'm alright my parents will be just happy that I've found a family that I can accept into my heart." she looked over to the time, "it's 8.45, if you want, make yourself at home while I take a shower before we go to the case, its only a 15 minute walk from here." Giving a nod Mai stood up and went into her bedroom grabbing the clothing she had laid out for that day.

20 minutes later she came back out, wearing a long sleeve pink shirt with a small black leather waist coat. Her black jeans matched as well as she placed on some black converse. "Wow Mai, I didn't know you had such a good fashion" Mai couldn't help but laugh and look over to the woman. " I get it from my mother, she was good at taking anything that was old, and transforming it into making it something new. I guess I inherited her fashion styles." Standing up and grabbed 2 travel mugs filling them up with coffee, handing one to Ayako and one for herself. Grabbing her phone, wallet and keys, and lets not forget her shoulder bag where it had at least a weeks worth of clothing in there.

"where's your luggage Ayako?" wondered the curious girl, Ayako blinked and smiled, " I made Monk take it for me. Have to have that man do something useful." Giving a laugh Mai went up to her side, " two love doves aye?" This caused the red haired shrine maiden to blush as red as her hair, " Why you! Come lets get going!"

With that they headed out of the apartment, locking the door and checking it twice. They began walking down the road to the Dance studio " so do you know why Naru picked this case? This is the most famous school in Japan… the media is always around here" Shaking her head Mai sighed " no I wish I knew but the damn jerk wouldn't give me any details about the case, I asked him 3 times and each time he said that I would find out once I got to the studio."

Giving a nod Ayako drunk her coffee, " that makes sense that's Naru for you always wanting to confuse the crap out of us." Agreeing to it Mai chugged down the last of hers and place it into her bag.

Soon enough on the warm summers day they finally made it to the dance studio, They both took a gulp, Mai held a hand to her heart closing her eye's '_I can't believe I'm back here… it's been 5 years… ' _opening her eye's she looked at the name on the side of the school

PRETTY TOP

A beep was herd from the side and they saw the black van that Lin had drove, Walking over they gave a wave. "Hey! Glad to see you both made it! Did you walk it?" Asked the boy with glasses they nodded and Ayako smiled, " surprisingly Mai only lives down the street from this place. Isn't that a coincidence so I stopped by her apartment this morning, you know to make sure she's not late" Ayako spoke they all laughed as the woman winked, Mai elbowed the woman in her bloated stomach from all the morning coffee.

"anyway now that your all here, lets go in," spoke Naru getting up from his leaning spot against the van. Walking right up to the doors, a woman with short violet hair bowed to the man and he bowed back. Mai was reluctant to go in first but them something touched her hand she looked down seeing Ayako looked scared, she then decided she would put on a brave face for the woman who helped her threw the past 2 years.

"It will be ok Ayako, we all have to face the ghosts of our past." Ayako nodded and they both walked into the studio together, thankfully as they walked down the hall as many dancers watched them to the presidents office, no one had noticed who Mai really was.

That's when the president turned around and sat down, " please take a seat, Thank you for coming on such a short notice we are really having our hands tied here. We appreciate that you will be helping get rid of this."

" If I may ask, can we get right down to what you can tell us about what's happening?" Mai looked over to him this was a famous manager here who helped top dancers go pro. " Naru…" she hissed he gave her a quick glance as Lin got out his laptop.

" A man who can get right down to business, very well. It happened a little over a week ago, a few of the dancers had items going missing, normal right? Someone playing a prank is what we thought at first, but then in the dance rooms mainly situated in 2-A it gets extremely cold and some girls mentioned that they have seen a shadow in there. Lights flicker on and off, on the ice rink this is where it gets even stranger, a pair of skates will start to move on their own, and begin to make a message on the ice saying ' please bring back the prism queen…' we don't know what to make of it, it seemed like a little innocent spook but things got stranger the past 2 days, when the skates are doing this writing, blood starts forming on the ice and it takes at least 2 hours to wash away. Also there are cries in the hallways knocking," Naru placed a hand to his chin, trying to decide on whether this case was actually worth taking.

" yesterday one of our dancers was out on the ice when suddenly she was thrown from one end of the ice rink to the other, it was strange we couldn't make of it, until I saw the shadow, it looked like a young woman. The girl suffered from a sprained ankle and a hand print around her other ankle. Please I beg you please take this case."

Naru looked to the woman and gave a smirk " we will help this spirit move on. Right everyone I want the equipment set up at base immediately, camera's thermal tempuratures, night vision and temps taken before you all even think of eating and Mai" Mai looked to him which caught the presidents attention.

'_she looks familiar' _ " Tea…" Mai stood up and groaned " Yes Naru I will take it straight to base for you."

With that they all split up into teams, the men taking off the equipment from the van to set it up, Ayako and Masako doing a walkthrough of the building, Lin was interviewing girls at the school while Mai was going to make the royal pain in her arse his tea.

That's when she noticed a set of red haired twins walking down the hallway, her eye's widened ' _no it couldn't be… Uru? Eru?" _

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

So the case has begun and Mai's already tense! Who are these twins Uru and Eru? Why does Mai look familiar to the president, what adventures await the gang?

~Cure Dream 90 over and out!


	3. Aira?

Recap

_With that they all split up into teams, the men taking off the equipment from the van to set it up, Ayako and Masako doing a walkthrough of the building, Lin was interviewing girls at the school while Mai was going to make the royal pain in her arse his tea. _

_That's when she noticed a set of red haired twins walking down the hallway, her eye's widened ' no it couldn't be… Uru? Eru?" . _

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\

Chapter 3

After carefully making sure the pair of twins didn't spot her, her mind was going threw a lot of emotions, she rubbed her temples, this wasn't happening. Why was they here?. She made her way to the kitchen and began preparing tea for everyone. Her mind going deep into thought.

_5 years ago _

_A young 13 year old was sat in her hospital bed, she looked at a set of twins beside her. Her knuckles gripping the sheets tightly, she had red hair but her eye's help so much sadness and pain, there also a officer in the room. "Why? Why! Can't I take them in ? WHY CAN'T I RAISE AND CARE FOR THEM!" Screamed the girl in the bed. The twins held sad faces. _

"_Because Miss, your only 13 yourself, I'm sorry but it has already been arranged for them to be taken in somewhere else. You will be staying with your old sensei" The twins jumped up into their sisters arms and they all cried up until they had to be taken away by an orphanage that was the last time she saw the two young red haired twins. _

The steaming whistle of the kettle brought the young girl back to reality, pouring the tea she smiled remembering seeing the twins faces. " they seem happy with their life now.." with that she picked up the tray turning around but jumped when she saw a tall dark violet haired man. " but you my young maiden don't seem happy with your life." Raising her eye brow. She had to act like she didn't know this man or this place.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there." He walkd over taking the tray off the girl and took her hand, " a young maiden can only lie to herself for so much before her heart completely shatters is that what you want to keep doing to yourself?" "W..what are you talking about."

He gave a smile, " I can see threw that image of yours, I won't tell anyone but you will have to open your closed heart and let the secret out eventually…" he turned his back and began walking off. Closing her eye's she gave a deep sigh this job was only going to get harder and harder.

Taking the Tea back to the base, she saw everything was set up, " Here, I got tea," With that everyone took a cup taking a quick break before Mr. All mighty slave driver put them back to work.

Later that evening as everyone was sat taking a long break while watching the monitors, a knock came from the door, Mai stood up and opened it, her eye's widened seeing it was the president, she handed the girl some bags which held a very viberante smell of food.

" I thought you all might get hungry , its my way of saying thanks for helping us out" Mai bowed to the woman and gave a smile. " thank you very much, we are very happy to help out." Mai walkd into the room with the president following behind her, " any luck on the case?" "Apart from the information you , and your staff plus students have given us, no activity so far. We haven't even been able to narrow down the main place for the most activity." Naru spoke while looking over his notes, Lin was watching the screen until they both had their toys taken away by Mai and food shoved in front of them.

"You two eat! Don't let the presidents efforts go to waist." They didn't look happy, well Naru didn't Lin just began eating knowing the faster he gets done the faster he gets his toy back. " My you surely have them on a tight rope there." Mai couldn't help but laugh and smile " Well someone has to look after them."

The president looked to the girl then it hit her again, something about this girl, an image of a young girl 5 years ago standing on the ice skating ring trying to preform the aurora rising. She quickly shook that image out of her mind, and bowed , " I'll leave you too it, I have to go see two of my top students here and give them a quick pep talk on about what's happening." with that the woman left, Mai thought about it then realised who the girls was. Sitting down at the table she began eating her meal.

" Well we will be done for the rest of the night, you all can go to bed after you finish eating or do what you want. The president did give us permission to use the facilities if we wished." Naru spoke once he was finished eating and set the rubbish in the bin while going back to his book.

Mai decided to go sit by Lin and watch the monitors, Naru watched her closely, she had never been this detmind in a case before.

As Mai was watching a girl with long orange hair was in a dance room doing some stretches, she placed the music on Kokoro Juuden and began doing so street dance moves with it, Lin looked over seeing the girls eye's watch the girl on the monitor closely. "She's Rhythm isn't she? One of the top Prism stars at the moment." Mai only nodded when she noticed something, " The tempurature is dropping in the room, and oh no!" Standing up she threw down the ear phones.

She ran out of the room leaving a stunned 6 faces, Monk went over to the monitor, and saw a shadow behind the girl, but what caught his eye's even more was the blade in its hand. " No Mai you idiot!" He ran out of the room after the girl but she was way too face.

Mai's heart was beating fast, she had to get to that room as fast as possible, as she ran she went straight past a short blonde haired girl who turned around, ' _is she?'_

In a quick turn she found the room 2-A the one that has been said to hold the shadow of the spirit that cries. She slammed the door open not bothing that she was being rude to the poor girls practice, The girl turned around and widened her face was happy, but Mai wasn't she ran forward grabbing the girl in a hug and spun round as she felt the cold sensation of a blade cut downwards on her shoulder, The girl in her arms smile then turned into fright, and then shock as Mai threw her out of her arms towards the door "Go! Get out of here!"

" But!- Ar-" " No buts Rhythm! Get out of here!" Mai held her shoulder, the pain was sering threw her whole left shoulder. Rhythm looked down seeing blood trickle from Mai's fingers. But Mai raised her bad hand and began doing the 9 cuts, once she had finished the spirit had gone leaving behind the bloody blade.

"That took… a lot more energy than I thought it would." She fell down onto one knee holding her shoulder tightly, the girl now called Rhythm rushed to her side, " Aria? Is it really you?" Mai looked up to the girl and nodded slightly but her eye's got a little heavy, "I'm….glad… I got here… in time.." Mai closed her eye's and fell forward, Rhythm caught the girl.

" ARIA!"

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

So the first attack has happened, Mai's not Mai? But she's this Aria? Stay tuned and find out who she is on the next episode of Can I dance again! XD

~Cure Dream 90 over and out!


	4. Mai and ayako Related?

Recap

"_That took… a lot more energy than I thought it would." She fell down onto one knee holding her shoulder tightly, the girl now called Rhythm rushed to her side, " Aria? Is it really you?" Mai looked up to the girl and nodded slightly but her eye's got a little heavy, "I'm….glad… I got here… in time.." Mai closed her eye's and fell forward, Rhythm caught the girl. _

" _ARIA!" _

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\

Chapter 4

An hour had gone by, since finding Mai passed out in a hysterical girls arms, blood coming from the back of her left shoulder. The blade was taken with Naru for evidence. The girl was sat outside the infirmary waiting for the red haired shrine maiden to come out. Everything had been a blur

_1 hour ago _

_After Mai had passed out the room was quickly filled with 6 worried members of SPR, The red haired shrine maiden pushed her way threw and saw the damage on the shoulder. " Monk get her to the infirmary. God damn it, this happens every time next time I'm going to nail that girls feet to the floor." _

_Rhythm stood up, blood was all over her white t-shirt, she was nervous around the people but she grabbed Ayako's hand before she went. " Is Aria going to be ok?" This caused the woman to stop and turn to the girl. "What… name did you just say?" "Aria… that's her name, I know her…" Ayako pulled away from her, " her name is Mai Taniyama, Not Aria," With that the woman walked out of the room. _

" I know that's her, she answered to the name when I called it." The door opened and the girl looked up " I…is she ok?" Ayako nodded "yeah she's just sleeping, the wound wasn't deep, shouldn't even need stitches, you're a lucky girl you know that if Mai hadn't barged in on your dance practice you would have been dead." The girl looked down and sighed " I know."

With that the woman walked down the hallway to get some coffee, The young girl walked into the room and saw Mai laying in bed, her tops was to the left on the chair and her arm had been bandaged going underneath and around the chest to support it. Rhythm sat down on the chair next to her. Moving away some hair in the girls face. " I know its you…" She looked to the side on the girls right arm, and her eye's widened, it was her! There on the right arm, was a star scar. She knew that scar anywhere, it was burned deep into the shoulder, it had been where her friend had saved her life 5 years ago causing a star burn into the girls shoulder when a bakery was set on fire.

" How dare that woman lie to me." She was about to go but she felt a grip on her hand, looking down she saw that Mai was holding it. " No… please…." she whispered in her sleep, Rhythm sat back down and waited for the girl to wake up, she needed answers before she went and told the twins that was currently back at her home.

For Mai, when she passed out, it hadn't been just a peaceful sleep, unfortunately she was thrown straight into a dream state.

_**Dreamland **_

_**Mai was stood on the ice skating ring, she was wearing a pair of shorts, white long sleeve shirt and a black belt that hung sideway's off her hips. Her hair was long and raven. Smoothly but steadly she pushed herself gliding along the ice. **_

_**The building looked a little more run down than the one she was currently in. This couldn't be pretty top could it?. As she glided along the ice, she did a double spin and a flip, before throwing in some hip hop moves. Once she had finished her routine, sitting down and taking a sip of her water. **_

_**A man walked up to the side of her and sat down, " I saw your performance, you was good. But there is still room to improve on that last jump." she looked to the man and threw her water in his face, " I'll have you know I don't need your words. I am perfect on my own!" With that she went back out onto the ice. **_

_**Over and over she kept doing jumps but they didn't feel right, why didn't it feel right? Was it because of the man that was watching her? Gritting her teeth, she went getting ready for the ultimate jump, The man widened rushing to the side of the rink. "NO DON'T DO IT! DO NOT ATTEMPT THE AURORU RISING!" **_

Mai shot up in bed breathing hard, her hair gripped to her forehead like it was hanging for dear life on a cliff. Her chest was hurting and felt tight, suddenly she felt a warmth leave her hand and then return with some water, she looked up and saw the girl she saved earlier.

"Here, drink this you'll feel better." Mai gave a smile and nodded taking the drink and greedly gluped down the water. She then handed it back to the girl as she sat down. " Thank you.."

Rhythm shook her head, " No I should be thanking you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here…" Mai gave a small smile looking to the girl "your welcome…." she then looked away from the girl, this wasn't suppose to happen, she remembered what the girl had shouted just as she passed out. " Aria?" Mai didn't move but the girl saw tears in her eye's. " You are Aria I knew it… why… why did you leave.. Why did you" Mai gritted her teeth as she gripped the sheets. " Because… I lost… I lost everything Rhythm I don't expect you to forgive me or understand on why, but before you ask no.. I can't do prism shows again… " the girl looked to her.

" Why?" Mai looked to the girl in the eye's " Because I can't dance anymore… I've lost the will to"

The door to the room opened up seeing very worried members of SPR, Monk rushed over and gave the girl a bone crushing hug. " Jou-chan! I was worried…" he then let go and stood in front of her, " If you EVER! Run off like that again I will seriously ban you from coming on these cases. Do you know how dangerous it was? Do you know how WORRIED! We was?" Mai looked down, sighing, she knew the man was right.

" I'm sorry… I just couldn't let her get hurt." she looked up to Rhythm. Who then went and stood in front of Mai, " it's all my fault… I had heard the rumours about that room being haunted but I never believed in it. I was too focused up on my own selfish thinking to even think about the warnings we was given. If Ar-" She turned around " What gives?" Mai had kicked Rhythm in the back of her leg and shook her head.

"If Mai hadn't come and saved me I would be dead." she bowed to the man. " Monk rubbed his head and groaned "alright but Mai next time you see something like that tell one of us and we will go handle it, your warding magic is growing but to actually throw yourself as a shield." Mai sighed again , " I'll be more careful next time." Mai then realised and looked down, she saw all the men in the room and quickly grabbed the bed sheets.

"GET OUT YOU BUNCH OF FUCKING PERVERTS!" grabbing anything she could throw at them as they quickly widened, not seeing this type of rath everyone ran out of the room apart from the girls, Masako handed Mai the most ugliest top she had ever seen. "sorry Mai your luggage is still locked up in the presidents office and that's the only replacement I could find."

Mai shook her head and looked to Rhythm, " its fine, I know exactly what to do" she grabbed a pair of sissors and began hacking away at the ugly star spotted top making it into a vest top, that had accessible pockets and even its own fabricated belt. It made it more stylish and cute. She then placed it on and stood up seeing on how she looked. Ayako was shocked, the only other person she had ever seen do something like that was….

"Pretty Remake complete!" Ayako's eye's widened, ' _my sister…'_

" come Ayako, Masako we better get to base otherwise Naru is going to make us all be on the night shift in watching the monitors." They laughed and began walking out when Mai felt a hand latched to her, " I'm coming with you, I don't have to go home tonight I said I'd be here all night practicing." Mai couldn't help but smile a little as she tightened the grip on the girls hand. "alright but be prepared for lots of work to be done and shouting by Naru" With that they walked off down to the base.

At the base all the guys had sat down, some of them had blushes on their faces, " Dear lord, how could we have not noticed Mai was topless?" Spoke the Australian priest. "Shut up, that's my lil sis there!" Monk growled, but he was just as embarrassed, why hadn't Ayako told them she wasn't wearing a top? She wasn't even wearing a bra, just bandages to cover her torso.

" Anyway, may as well go to bed and get some rest for tonight I don't think we are going to see any more activity tonight" Spoke up the boss, Yasu couldn't help but giggle, " No more activity from Mai that is" WHACK! Turning around holding his head Mai had thrown her shoe at the poor boy. " Perverted bastard." She suddenly winced and held her shoulder.

"Hey Mai don't over exhausted yourself so much, I've just bandaged that up for you" Ayako said flicking the poor girls head.

"Yeah, and here I thought you had finally grown some brain cells Mai" Added Naru he had to keep his back to her as his face was red as a beetroot, he couldn't keep the image of the girls naked chest out of his mind, '_Damn hormones' _

Mai went and sat back down at the monitors " Rhythms agreed to help stay watch with me on the monitors tonight, she said she wasn't going to go home anyway and I'm not having her wander around the studio by herself got that Naru?" She gave him a look that lookd like she held fire in her eye's.

" Do what ever, but I expect a full written report about what happened in that dance room by morning, Ayako are you going to keep watch with them?" Ayako nodded and sat down crossing her legs while inspecting her nails. " I may as well I'll keep watch on them for the first half but then someone else will have to come and take over around 1am. A girl does need her beauty sleep you know"

2 hours later, the girls had been watching the monitors, Ayako was bored out of her head reading a magazine Rhythm was texting while Mai was concentrating on the monitors taking notes of any slight drop in rooms or movement. When a knock came to the door, taking off her earphones, her eye's crunched up who could be awake at 11pm?

The door opened up revealing a woman with long orange hair just like Rhythms, holding a lunch box, " Rhythm I was told you was in this room by the presi-" her eye's widened seeing Ayako she dropped the food. Ayako looked up dropping the magazine.

SONATO/AYAKO! They both shouted, this caused Mai be startled how did they know each other? "Erm, mother how do you know this woman?"

Sonato looked to her daughter, " Because, Ayako, how can I explain this. You remember Aria right?" The girl nodded while giving a slight look to Mai, " Ayako is her aunt." That caused Mai to drop her drink, as it clanged to the floor she looked to Ayako, "C..can you repeat that?"

" My sister was a stylist at this school, and also Sonato's stylist at that." Mai's hands fidgeted, she had been alone all these past 5 years, they had said she had no more living relatives. How could that be true? When supposedly one is standing right in front of her.

" You're my aunt?" This caused everyone to look at Mai, Rhythm knew what she was saying. " Mai what are you talking about?" Tears flowed out of the young girls eye's. " I was told… when I had been hospitalised 5 years ago… that I had no more living relatives apart from a set of twins which got taken into an orphanage…"

Rhythm couldn't take it anymore she had to saying it. " Mai IS! Aria!" This caused the older woman to look at the 18 year old. All Mai did was bit her lip until it started bleeding, " Ayako… I … HATE YOU!" with that Mai ran out of the room. "MAI!"

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

Whoa! Ayako is really Mai's aunt? Mai is Aria! What !

Stay tuned for more!

~Cure Dream 90 over and out!


	5. i can't dance

Recap

_Rhythm couldn't take it anymore she had to saying it. " Mai IS! Aria!" This caused the older woman to look at the 18 year old. All Mai did was bit her lip until it started bleeding, " Ayako… I … HATE YOU!" with that Mai ran out of the room. "MAI!" _

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\

Chapter 5

From all the commotion the boys had ran straight into the base seeing the new woman coming into play, Ayako was leaning against the wall looking down tears falling from her eye's. Rhythm was looking furiously at the camera's trying to figure out where her friend had gone.

" Can someone explain to me what the HELL IS GOING ON!" Shouted a very angry Raven haired boy. 2 of the 3 look to him, " I'm sorry we just ha-" " No be quiet Rhythm, it's my fault Naru, I .. I never knew… I'd been searching for her ever since her mother past away… I didn't know she was right in front of my eye's all along." monk walked over and let the woman cry on his shoulder.

" In any case, we still have a spirit wandering around I want everyone looking for M-" "Found her! She's down at the ice ring." Rhythm shouted, everyone went to go but Sonota held up her hand. " the person that should go is" She looked over to Ayako "Is you,"

Ayako looked to the floor and nodded, she began walking to the door " Monk go with her you two, its late, do what ever you want go home or stay… damn Mai better make me some god damn good tea for this."

With that Monk and Ayako went off going down to the ice rink.

Mai was sat on one of the benches at the back, she had her knees curled up to her chest, and a hand holding her left shoulder, she had re-opened up the wound when she ran out of that room. Closing her eye's why… just why had anyone told her she had a aunt that lived in Tokyo? Why hadn't anyone told her that she was the woman she looked up to as a mother figure while her real mother had passed on because of her faults.

Hitting her head against the wall a few times to try and dull the pain in her shoulder she sighed, " Mum I wish you was here…" she herd the door open and saw monk walk in, she gave a small smile until she saw Ayako and her smile faded turning her head a little.

Monk walked and sat in front of the young girl. " Mai… what's going on? Why did you run off?" Mai just looked down to the floor. "Mai! Please… I'm worried about you. I told you earlier not to run off and you did." Mai snapped her head to the man. " Then ask her where she's been for the last 5 fucking years! Or wait I should say 3 cause 2 of them was with me and I didn't know anything about it!"

"Mai what you talking about?" Monk spoke he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, he saw the sadness and hurt in them. Ayako walked over and noticed Mai's shoulder, taking off her jumper in the cold ring she undid Mai's bandages and began changing them. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a doctor Mai whether you like it or not, and if you keep re-opening your wounds I will have to send you home." Mai gave out a bitter laugh, " Oh? Trying to take on the role of my mother? Well get this… she's dead! I have no other OLDER! Living blood relatives, I was told I had none by the hospital… and guess who's hospital it was at."

She looked to Ayako, " Why? Just why! Didn't you take responsibility? Why did you have to have me and the twins separated?" Ayako looked to the ground, " You have to understand Mai I was still a medical student at the time, I cou-" " Bull shit! What about your parents? I don't care about myself but them twins was only 5 years old! How do you think that makes them feel!"

"ENOUGH! TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" Monk shouted, he had enough of the bickering. " Monk, Mai is really Aria Harune… she's my Niece… the one I've been searching for." Monk's eye's widened, Mai … was Ayako's Niece? "But.. Why the name change?"

Mai sighed " Because, I didn't deserve the name of my family. I didn't deserve the name of someone who couldn't raise her own sisters at the age of 13 monk… the doctors at the hospital told me I had no other people. No one would take my twins in… I had been lied to." monk turned to Ayako, " I wasn't… ready, for the responsibility to look after my sisters children. I was just 22, I knew Aria wouldn't be a problem… but the twins with being so young. I couldn't juggle work, training and raising children. Not on my own Mai I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry.. I don't want forgiveness, but for the past 2 years… I have wanted to adopt you, I never knew you was Aria, you never told us anything about your past. It was hard, I know it was hard for you all." she finished tying up the bandages and sat back on the bench.

Mai looked down to the group, her hand on the freshly bandaged wound. " no.. I should apologise, I never should have acted the way I did. I… don't hate you, it's the opposite, you have been the mother that's not been there for the past 5 years. I just wonder sometimes, does she agree on the path I've chosen, does she agree to the price I gave up in payment for their death… the fire that started in the bakery, it was all my fault. We was all having fun, I don't know how it really started but, my dad… and a boy called Sho was having an argument… I pushed my dad into a candle that knocked over. Screaming at him for him to stop. I had really liked Sho at the time. But before we knew it the fire was out of control, mostly everyone had made it out, I had managed to get the twins out safely, but I ran back in… my parents, Itsuki and rhythm was still trapped, I saw Rhythm, she was caught in a corner, a beam was about to fall on her and I ran using my body as a shield… her star Tie, the metal clip was hot and it burned my arm… but when I looked up I saw them… the three of them, my dad protecting the two, my mother called out Itsuki was already dead. She told me to run with Rhythm…. I refused at first but Dad … he screamed for me to get out of there with my best friend…. So I did, I got out, I received medical treatment, but the 3 of them… died."

By then, Mai was crying, So was Ayako, Monk brought them both into a hug " None of it was your fault Mai, it was no ones fault, it was a accident. I don't care if your Mai my little Jou-chan or whether your Aria, by the way… if your Aria, you know Rhythm doesn't that mean …"

Mai nodded as Monk widened, " Dance!" Mai shot her head up to him, " No… I can't." this caused the older woman to look at the girl. " I gave up dancing, its my regret for not saving them… I can't… I can't dance no more."

Mai stood up and walked down to the rink, " I wish I could… its like a part of me has forgotten how. Back then I didn't just dance for myself, I danced… for Rhythm, For Sona-chan to come back to Rhythm, for Mion, for my family… for the president… for everyone. Eventually over time it became a part of me. An now… I just can't."

/

Morning soon came, Everyone was sat in the base, including Rhythm and Sonato, Mai was sat asleep next to her Aunt Ayako. Who looked down at the girl stroking her hair, they had explained details to Naru about what happened but left out the part of who Mai really was, if anyone had to tell them. It was her.

The door suddenly bust open the president was stood there, " you've got to come!" everyone including the young sleepy Mai shot up and ran following the president. They came to the locker room, it had been trashed, everyones things all over the floor, a young blonde haired girl kneeling in the middle looking terrified. Mai and Rhythm ran to her side. " Mion!" the young blonde looked up to them, she pointed to the wall behind her "look…"

On the wall the messaged relayed ' _Prism Queen you haven't forgotten how to dance, I will show you how to once more!' _Mai widened, no this spirit…. It was after her, but why did it try and attack Rhythm the other day?. Suddenly Mai's eye's went Wide as she felt something go threw her body, looking down a stream of white hit her right in the stomach, but there was no blood no nothing, a second later she fell forwards hitting the floor.

"ARIA!" Screamed Rhythm, Everyone's eye's then went wide, Mion looked to the girl on the floor, "Aria?" Naru rushed over checking the girl over, "She's fine, but what ever happened we will have to hope she can fight her way out of it. Masako!" Masako nodded and closed her eye's " the sprit…" her eye's snapped open, " Is inside her!… it seems sad but determind… she wants to show her how to dance… how to take the stage again, but… why?"

Mion stood up as Naru carried Mai in his arms. " Because, She is the prism Queen, Aria Harune." placing a hand to her own head. " of all the things… ghosts…" they walked out. Naru placed Mai on an infirmary bed.

_**Dream land **_

_**Mai was stood on the ice, looking down she was wearing the same arteries as before. She was out of breath and didn't know why, she looked up and smiled. " The move … its complete, but… I'm afraid… there is still something missing to it." **_

_**She went over to the bench and sat down, her body, it was shaking, it felt weak, " no one… will ever perform this move again. I .. its too dangerous," looking to the side was her notes for the Auroru Rising jump, she picked up and crumpled up the book. **_

_**Mai was then shot out of the woman's body, she looked to the side of her " GENE!" He nodded, " Why did you let her take over you?" Mai blinked and then remembered. She sighed and looked down. " I don't know" She looked up a week had already flown by but the woman's weak state was increasing she couldn't think, couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. "Its because she did the Auroru Rising…" **_

_**Gene looked to Mai wondering on how Mai knew this. Until the young girl screamed " No don't!" the woman was in the middle of the ice. Standing on a stole and a rope hanging down. " I will wait.. .for the day the prism queen is able to master the auroru rising" she jumped from the stole with the rope around her neck, she had killed herself. **_

_**Suddenly the woman appeared in front of Mai, " I spent my whole life creating that move, and I still couldn't get it right, but for some reason, you was able to master it, and bring a bright new future in front of us with endless possibilities. I watched you come into this studio knowing nothing about this part of the world, and over the year you walked away as the Prism Queen. Mastering my own move you brough the pureness and light out into it, but , you threw away the life because you think you did something stupid." **_

_**Mai looked down knowing the woman was right. She did, she did all that, " You had friends that you helped out but didn't let them help you, you have a family now but don't want them to get close to your heart because your afraid of losing them. Aria.." Gene shot his head to Mai but the girl nodded. **_

" _**You need to get them feelings back, you need to let the power of the clothes speak to you again, you need to let the people you love in again otherwise you will never be able to create a new significant jump. Something better than mine. I am not the one that attacked you the other day but there is a spirit here that wants you. It will stop at nothing, you saw him in my first dream. He thinks I've been re-born into you. He saw you do the jump. You need to prove to him that we are not the same." **_

"_**But why, I don't even know your name!" The girl looked to Mai and smiled, " My name is Kei. No not the coach that trained Rhythm and her mother, remember this jump has been going back over 60 maybe longer years. Please…. He's the one that pushed me to suicidal… he would never look at me after I attempted the jump. He left me alone with my child. And then he made me leave my child alone in the world." **_

" _**What is your last name?" Mai asked and the woman smiled. " My full name is Kei Harune" Mai's eye's widened, this woman… was her family! **_

"_**Now go, its time for you to awaken my child. Gene, please continue to watch over her, please give her the confidence to dance again" gene nodded and then the world began disappearing. **_

Mai's eye's opened up, her tears was falling, everyone crowded around her as she slowly sat up. " I'm sorry but… I still can't dance."

Naru looked to her "What did you see?" Mai took a deep breath and told him everything, Rhythm, Sonota and Mion was shocked to find out about who originally created the jump, others was still shocked about Mai being the famous Aria Prsim Queen from 5 years ago.

Naru placed a hand on his chin, " But, I haven't sensed a second spirit here Mai" Masako spoke, Mai looked down, until the smell of metal hit her nose, she knew that smell anyway, the dirty rusty smell. "Blood…"

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

So Mai is the great great grand daughter of the person who preformed the magnificent Auroru Rising Jump. ( If you wanna know what it is, you tube it or watch Pretty Rhythm it's a good Anime!)

Stay tuned for more!

~Cure Dream 90 over and out!


	6. Dancing Love

Recap

_Naru placed a hand on his chin, " But, I haven't sensed a second spirit here Mai" Masako spoke, Mai looked down, until the smell of metal hit her nose, she knew that smell anyway, the dirty rusty smell. "Blood…" _

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\

Chapter 6

It was now 7pm , the team had grown from just the SPR but to also 3 more people Sonota, Rhythm and Mion, the president had gone back to her room happy but disappointed about hearing Mai wont dance.

Mai was just coming back from the bathroom her arm was feeling much better, she wondered if it was all due to Kei or whether it was because Ayako put more love into trying to care for her this time. She didn't know but all she knew was that she couldn't dance… once she came out of the room she saw Naru standing there.

"N..naru? What do you want? Kick me off the team? Fire me? Yell at me because I changed my name?" Naru looked to her and shook his head he stood up from the place he was leaning from on the wall. "Mai, lets go for a walk here" He handed her a cap for her hair, and a jacket, was they going outside?

She placed on the jacket and hat and followed him outside to the gardens round back, it was beautiful, all different flowers was planted and growing. There was a comfortable silence, looking up to the sky she saw so many stars and consolations. It was beautiful, but the thought of being out here with Naru alone made her blush. " Mai.." that woke her up out of her train of thought, looking up to the raven haired boy she saw he was looking right into her eyes.

"Why… didn't you tell us? Tell me?" Mai just looked away and sat down on a bench. " I couldn't I'm more similar to you than you think Naru, we both have very closed hearts that can't be opened up easily." He sat down next to her listening to the girl " you blamed yourself for Genes death? I blame myself for my family's death. We both don't want to lose anyone ever again but yet we can't open our hearts to let anyone get close to us. it's a never ending cycle."

Mai sighed as she shoved her hands in the pockets of Naru's jacket he had given her, he could smell the fragrance he wore edmiting from the piece of clothing. " I thought I had figured you out, cheerful, happy, love everything, love to annoy me! But, then it all came down to it and I didn't know anything Mai, I don't care if you are Aria Harune, or Mai Taniyama. I like the girl that smiles when I'm around. That will call me the Tea-loving jerk but not really mean it. The girl that gives everyone love and hope."

Mai looked to Naru, was this the real Naru or was Gene possessing him. He looked up to the stars, " Every case we've gone on in the past, you've been more than useful, you've been the main key in our investigations to help solve it. An, you've slowly knocked down the wall around my heart to let people in." Her eye's widened, what was this boy saying.

"Naru… I didn't know, I guess… I really didn't know anything. Its just like you said I'm stupid." she looked down to the ground, but he lifted her chin up to make her look directly into his eye's. " I did a back ground check on Aria Harune, perfect grades and smart. Her grades slipped a little when she started doing prism shows but they came back up again. I know your smart Mai, I know your really smart, but you've given up something that was important to your life. I want to give that back to you."

He leaned in, she could smell him, his frangance was over whelming, she could feel his warmth, there noses gently slides against each other as the raven haired boy placed his gentle lips upon her soft cherry flavoured ones. It lasted for at least 2 minutes before Naru parted away from her, her face was flushed looking into his eye's.

"I love you Mai, I always have even if you lose everything again, I'll bring it all back to you." Tears emited from her eye's she couldn't stop them from falling. Wrapping his arms around the poor girl he held her close. "Naru… Naru…." he smiled and stroked her hair.

"Its ok, cry." she gripped onto his shirt and cried her heart out to him. She cried all of her worries, her loneliness, her happiness they all seemed to fade away until it left a very powerful emotion inside her heart. " Naru?" he looked down to her as she looked up to him.

"I… I want to do it again." He gave a small smirk, " but I've just gave you a kiss." she hit his chest lightly, " No.. I want to dance…" smiling he stood up and held his hand out. She took it and he brought her lightly into his arms, but protectively and he began dancing with her.

"I don't know much about the dances your normally use to doing but this one seems right for this moment in time." leaning her head onto his chest, she nodded "yeah"

Inside the building everyone was watching the newly formed couple. Rhythm and Mion gave each other a high five while the rest shouted finally. They gave a little fright to the poor girls. " Let me guess, Aria has been in love with in like the 2nd time she met him and not been able to confess till now?" they nodded, one girl didn't look happy but as she looked outside seeing the couple dance, she saw a perfect couple. " 2 years it's taken. I'm happy for them."

Day 3 into the case…

No more activity had happened since when Mai had the dream about the true history on the legendary jump. She was sat in her room, hand over her heart while the other was against her lips, Naru had kissed her. He confessed his love to her, and by the end of the night she confessed back, it was an amazing feeling. The door suddenly opened giving Mai the fright of her life. Mion and Rhythm was both stood there, "Erm… can I help you girls?"

Was all she could muster out, they laughed and rhythm went to Mai holding her down as Mion went to Mai's luggage, " wait! Wha..what are you doing!" Mion found it, a pair of sweatpants and a pink vest, with some sneakers, " Change now!" Mai widened "WHAT!" Mion and Rhythm jumped on top of the poor girl, the door opened to see Ayako and Masako walking in from breakfast. "Help us change her!"

Masako couldn't help but smirk she had to join in.

Finally after 10 minutes of struggling Mai was changed into her work out clothing showing of her athletic 6 pack, " wow Aria you sure do know how to train" Mai laughed as she looked to them, " I'm classing that back there as sexual harassment you know!"

They walked into the base, everyone looked up to see Mai in her clothing, Yasu hid behind monk, " My dear! Help! I do not want to wrestle with her!" Monk jumped up from his spot and ran to the other side of the room, " Get away from me you bi-sexual creep!" Mai just went and sat next to Naru grabbing some fruit taking a bite. "Now can someone tell me why these two idiots came and literally raped me? And that's also including Masako."

John turned around giving a silent pray to the lord, " its for your training, Aria," Mai almost choked on her apple. Naru patted her back, " I think it's a good idea, it might also help us draw out this second spirit." Mai gave her boyfriend the hard eye's " your using me as Bait again aren't you Naru" he gave her his natural evil smirk. " That's it! No more tea for the Jerk!" but that all changed when Naru pulled off a face no one thought he could do.

"No NARU DOING THE PUPPY EYE'S! IT BURNS!" Screamed Yasu Lin couldn't help but laugh. Mai just put a hand on his face and pushed it away " fine, I'll do your tea's but it better be worth it." She took the hot roasting addictive liquid into her hands about to take a sip bit someone walked over and took it out of her hands and handed her a glass of orange juice, looking up it was Rhythms mother Sonota. "Hey!"

She handed the coffee to Ayako who gladly took it to drink. " You may look healthy but I'm going to keep an eye on you, my training is a lot harder than you think." giving a sigh she drank the juice un happy, "I have also have a gift to you Aria," Mai looked up to the woman wondering what she was going on about , she stood up which was a big mistake, 2 fast red blurs ran into the room sending Mai flyin to the other side, if it wasn't for the objects being solid she would have exorcised the spirit that did it. Looking down her eye's widened. "Uru? Eru?" they gripped onto her tightly, Monk stood up confused, "Ok? Why are your twins hugging Mai?" Sonato smirked, "There Aria's sisters." Even Naru looked over to the twins, they was young and adorable. Mai knelt up and wrapped her arms around each of the twins heads placing hers inbetween.

" I missed you so much." they wrapped their arms around her again tightly, " we missed you too onee-chan!" once the little hug was done they stepped back, the girls had grown. They looked a spitting image of their mother. "onee-chan?" Mai looked to the left one "Yes Eru?" "What are my clothes saying?"

This couldn't stop Yasu from laughing, rasing an eye brow, clothes can talk? Mai placed her hand on the girls arms, " They are happy, they are glad you found me. They was so sad before because you girls was sad." They gave a group hug again. This even amazed Lin.

" Mai when have you been able to talk to clothes?" Mai laughed " ever since I was a little girl, I think… around the age of 6. Lin yours are begging you to get some new ones, Naru yours want you to wear lighter ones sometimes. Monk yours want a new adventure. Ayako, they love you. John, yours are a littler harder to read they are glad you're a priest but they also feel lonely. Masako yours are happy, and Yasu…. Errr… I don't think you wanna know plus what there screaming is a little adult language for these girls here."

"Mai that's an amazing ability you have there, Naru is it?" Naru shook his head " No, its an ability only one can be formed from the heart."

Standing up Mai brushed herself off Ayako waved Mai over, " Let me make that bandage on your shoulder smaller ok? Will be a lot easier for you to move in" the girls widened, " Onee-chans going to become a prism star again? YAY!"

With that everyone got to work, the girls went down to once of the dance rooms that was SAID! Not to have any activity in it but even so, Mai knew there was a camera in there, she was the one that had set them up.

After the girls had left Ayako turned to Naru, " that was a very nice thing you put together there Naru, I don't think I've ever seen her that happy." Naru just looked to her " I don't know what you mean, erm… really do I need lighter clothing?"

The whole room including Lin all shouted yes.

In the dance room the twins sat down to the left hand room next to the camera, they wondered what it was in there for, as the 3 girls began their warm ups. " Aria, what do you remember from back when you danced before?" Sonato asked looking down at the girl. " I remember everything on what Rhythm and Mion taught me, Rhythm was a very good chorographer it must be a talent she learned from you."

This made both mother and daughter smile, " Very well, Rhythm may have gone easy on you, and maybe the president also to perform the Auroru Rising but I wont. Even if the training is hard I want you to still keep your feelings and emotions the same." Nodding the girls stood up ready and Sonota began to train them.

By the end of the first lesson before lunch, Mai was rusty, extremely rusty, she could dance yes but her timing was off, she was tripping, and out of breath, "Man how can I do intense exercises every day but not be able to dance?"

Sonato looked over Mai " Because your still not opening your heart, your not letting the music take over your body. Your tense and yo-" Mai's eye's widened as she saw something behind Sonota within a quick reflex she managed to throw the woman out of the way as a knife went standing upwards from the spot in the floor.

Rhythm rushed to see if her mother and friend was ok, " what the hell was that?" Again, Mai could smell the blood, she looked up to the mirror seeing the raven haired man, his hair was just a little longer than Naru's but his eye's was identical to Mai's. " I'm coming for you Kei!"

He disappeared leaving some shocked people in the room, and 2 twins crying, Mai breathed hard, " I think… its time for a break.." With that they all stood up and quickly exited the room.

Once running to the base and slamming open the door, everyone turned around to them, " please tell me you caught that on camera?" Naru nodded standing up going over to Mai to check over to see if she had any wounds, "Thank god, my plan to lure the spirit out is working, but, we wont have you girls practicing on your own, I will assign someone with you at all times. Lin your taking the first shift."

All the girls fell to their knees, slumped this was going to be a very long case indeed!

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

Training has begun! And Romance is in the air! It smells so sweet, that I think that this new danger that's coming up will kill for it.

Stay tuned for more!

~Cure Dream 90 over and out!


	7. Dreams and Trouble!

Recap

_Once running to the base and slamming open the door, everyone turned around to them, " please tell me you caught that on camera?" Naru nodded standing up going over to Mai to check over to see if she had any wounds, "Thank god, my plan to lure the spirit out is working, but, we wont have you girls practicing on your own, I will assign someone with you at all times. Lin your taking the first shift." _

_All the girls fell to their knees, slumped this was going to be a very long case indeed! _

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\

Chapter 7

It was 2pm Lin was sat in the corner watching Mai train her arse off, he felt he was having it easy by watching the girl struggle to get moves right. Maybe she didn't feel comfortable with him in the room, no that wasn't it, he saw her struggling before then. Suddenly Mai fell to the floor out of breath, he stood up.

But sonato looked down to her "Again, one more time" "Y…yes!" she stood up and was about to get back to doing it but her body was exhausted she tripped over, if it wasn't for Lins fast reflexes she would have hit the floor face first. Sonota sighed " Alright, break time 5 minutes.

Mai looked up to Lin and smiled " I'm fine, thank you" he handed her a towel and some water, " I thought Dancing was meant to be fun." Mai couldn't help but laugh, " I've been out of the game for 5 years Lin I'm rusty I know that." she sat back against the cold wall taking a sip of her water, Rhythm sat in front of her and Mion at the other side. " you weren't kidding when you quit, I though you'd have done at least some dancing." Mai shook her head looking down.

" I am getting the excite and feel back again for it, I just … " Rhythm took Mai's hand " Aria your not regretting coming back are you?" " A little, I feel like I'm breaking a promise I made to myself, maybe that's why I can't do it as well" Sonato came over with a first aid kit, "Huh?" was all the girls said until she turned Mai around and began to change the wound on her shoulder.

" How did you get this wound anyway?" Asked the older woman which made Mai and Rhythm look at each other. "She used herself as a shield to stop the spirit from killing Rhythm." Sonota looked to them, " I didn't know it was that dangerous, I hope you can get rid of it soon. I don't like the fact that my daughter and her best friends are in danger with it being here."

Lin looked to the woman, " I understand, Mai has become a part of the SPR family, that she created without her even knowing it. Every time we go on a case she is always the one in danger, might be because of her spiritual energy is high, do you know who she might have inherited it from?"

Sonota thought, " Her father, Her mother was a stylist, and was terrified of spirits, but her father, I think I recall that he use to be in a business back when was younger. I didn't get to see the wedding, I didn't even get to see the birth of Aria," Lin looked to her, " Rhythm was born on the same day."

Lin looked down at the two girls, the best friends, and smiled, non biological twins in a way. A special meaning or calling maybe? " Either way, I need to get these girls ready for their new prism show there going to be on."

Mai turned around to Sonota, " P..prism show? I.. " she shook her head " no buts, that's what this training is for, I'm not letting that boyfriend of yours use you as bait." Mai couldn't help but blush beetroot red at the word boyfriend. Falling backwards, "Please.. I'm still getting use to being with the Narcissist,"

" Just wait till you meet his parents" Mai groaned closing her eye's god was Naru's parents just like him or… " he's mother will shop till dawn, and his father is a scientist like himself." This caused Mai to laugh.

Sonota stood up and clapped her hands together "Right back to work girls, got another 3 hours to go" they stood up and began practicing again, Lin smiled at Mai's efforts she was really doing well, but it felt like she still wasn't opening her heart to the music.

Just as quick as the day came, it had ended, no more activity had occurred during the day, and Naru still wasn't any closer to figuring out where the spirit was or how they could get rid of it. It was really flustrating, he didn't want to put his girlfriend in harms way but what other matters could be done. He knew Mai could bring the spirit out, it was a unknown talent of hers, but he also knew Mai couldn't get rid of spirits yet, she still had a long way to go before that.

Suddenly the fresh scent of tea hit his nose, He turned and saw Mai holding a cup for him, he smiled and took it giving a sip of the hot liquid before placing it down " thanks, I needed that, 9 hours without your Tea makes me a cranky man." Mai laughed and went behind him rubbing his temples. "Everyones gone to go get us some food, so we have the next 15 minutes alone"

He lifted his head up and planted a kiss on her chin, " I wish there was more information about this guy we are trying to exorcise, maybe you could try and have another one of your dreams?"

" I wish I could, I probably could have gone to sleep in dance practice earlier but I'm wide awake now that I've been able to drink my addictive coffee." Naru grinned like a little kid, as if he was about to tell on the girl, " please don't! If I can't live without my coffee I will die! Just like you can't live without your tea!" he blinked she did have a point there. Sitting on a chair beside him, she began to watch the monitors and without knowing she began to take temp readings and listen out for any sounds. " I've only just managed to notice on how dedicated you are to the Paranormal activity work your amazing Mai" She looked to him and gave a smile.

"and your clothes are still wanting you to wear lighter clothing, but you still look good to me in your black clothing." he couldn't help but laugh,

The night went on like that, the girls room was more cramped than before, Ayako and Masako still had their own beds but Mai couldn't move she was sandwiched in between Mion and Rhythm. Giving a sigh she closed her eye's and went into a sleep.

_**Dreamland **_

_**Walking down the hallway, so many white orbs was around in a room she smelt blood, why could she smell blood? **_

_**Holding her hand out she was almost afraid to open it, but when she did, a bright light came into her eye's, it was a skating ring, why was she here? In the middle of the ring, she saw him, the man her great great grandmother use to love. The one who help give birth to the next generation of Harune's. she widened seeing the rope, running forward she was obsorbed by Kei's body. **_

_**Her eye's opened a little, Kei was still alive! She didn't die by suicide. Looking up to the mans eye's she loved, " I'm so sorry Jin, I…" he stroked her cheek, his hand was ice cold, looking next to her there was a hole in the ice. Why was there a hole in the ice? She looked back up and saw a knife in his hand., " I love you Kei, I will look for talent to be able to perform the next Auroru Rising, your time is up, please… rest.." his hand flew down and stabbed her in the chest, her eye's widened the cold metal blade had pierced her, but still not enough to kill her. **_

" _**In!" he screamed, and brought the knife down again, but then threw the knife to the side, blood was pouring out all over the ice, as he brought something else standing up her eye's widened, it was a fire Axe. " PIECES!" he brought the Axe down as Mai screamed threw Kei's body. **_

_**SLAP! **_

Mai woke up screaming, her eye's wide open, Ayako had rushed over to the bed after hearing two concerned girls, she only knew one thing that could handle this situation. She brought her hand back and SLAP! Mai stopped screaming and looked up to the celing, " H…I … " she shot up and wrapped her arms around the womans waist, crying into her chest, Ayako just held her close and stroked the girls hair. "its ok… your save, were right here with you."

Rhythm joined in the hug, " I was so scared, you suddenly started thrashing, I thought that evil spirit had gotten you, then when you started screaming I paniced," Mai let go of her arm around Ayako and hugged Rhythm, Mion also joined in the hug as the door opened, Naru was stood at the door in his light blue pj's Everyone would have laughed but Naru just walked over, Mion stood up from the bed letting Naru take the seat and handed a cup of Tea to the girl.

Mai shakingly took the Tea, and took a sip of the roasting hot liquid, her nerves seemed to have cooled down. " feeling better love?" Mai would have blushed 10 different shades of red if she was feeling normal, she just gave a slight nod, " thank you, everyone. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Monk went over to the bed and knelt down in front of her, " jou-chan, I know this is going to be hard but… can you" Mai nodded and began telling them. The girls lifted their hands up to their mouths, Mai placed a hand to her chest, " I can still feel where he stabbed her, twice, and then… " she plced a hand to her neck, " where he began to disembody her, it was horrible, she loved him so much, she wanted to apologise to him, but he seemed to have gone crazy after he watched her do the jump…. Jin… his name was Jin.."

Naru nodded and leaned forward giving her a kiss on the forehead, " that's quite enough Mai, you don't need to say any more, Why don't you girls help Mai change and look after her for us? Make sure she gets some sleep" they all nodded and the guys walked out of the Room, Mai placed the half drunk tea on the table, Ayako had explained to the girls why Mai was able to see that awful nightmare, They didn't know on how to make their friend any more comfortable than when she was with her boyfriend.

They also noticed her hand was back clutching her heart, seeing that the others was helpless Masako stood up from her bed, "Mai?" Mai looked up to the girl, she held her hand out and Mai took it who took her into the bathroom, soon enough the water was running, Masako popped her head out. "Change the sheets for her, I have an idea."

With that they got to work on Masako's orders.

15 minutes later, Mai came out in a tank top and some green boxers, sitting on the bed with the towel around her head she was still looking in shock, Ayako sighed and sat behind the girl " You'll catch a cold if you leave your hair wet." all Mai did was nod, then all of a sudden Rhythm got up from the bed and went into her sleep over bag, she then placed on the most ridiculas outfit, "Aria! What do you think!?" Mai looked up and suddenly leaned back in Ayako's arms "W..what the? What the hell…"

Mion quickly caught on as Masako came out of the bathroom she then saw the two people dressed so badly it was un believable. Mai's eye brow twitched as she stood up from the bed, " Hmm if you switch this long knee skirt with a smaller baby blue one with a white belt, and then also add a white leather jacket Rhythm it would look a lot more cutier on you. An Mion, your style is completely different to that here," she took some sissors and began cutting the outfit down a little adding a collar, no sleeves, a few buttons going down it and shortening it into a small vest top, but then made the bottom half into mini skirt with a few friles on, she stood back and smiled at her work. " There, Pretty Remake complete!"

The girls looked to each other and high fived each other, Masako was up next with the worse Kimono ever, " Mai?" Mai looked to her, and grinned, " now Masako, hmm, " she looked at the left overs from her friends clothing and began hacking away a little at the Kimono and then added some new fabric and texture to the design.

Ayako now finally got the idea on what the girls was doing, it was putting Mai's mind away from the dream she had and onto something new. "Mai think you can make me something sexy?" Mai looked round to Ayako and thought her eye's widened as she went and took some of Ayako's clothing " Hey wait! No there my fav-" she slapped a hand to her head, when Mai was done,

Ayako's old favourite clothing had been transformed, she was now wearing a knee high red spagetti strapless dress, with one slight white line going across diagonally around the waist line. On the back it revealed most of it going just to the top of her what it curves to her bum. Giving a swirl, there was a slight slit in the right part of the dress, going halfway up her thigh to top it off, it sparkled just a bright as Mai was while she was designing these.

"I… I don't know what to say Mai," Mai just laid backwards on her bed, " your welcome, just make sure Monk doesn't rip if off you before he even gets to dance with you in it." Ayako's face went as bright as her dress,

She was about to say something but Masako silenced her and pointed to over where Mai was she as sleeping diagonal on the bed, which made them all smile. "Your plan all along Masako?" She shook her head , " I just wanted her to have a calming shower and talk, but it seems like these two had a better idea." they had all changed back into their pj's and decided to go to sleep.

Morning soon came, the girls woke up to see Mai missing, getting dressed they walked into the base huddling next to Naru looking round like a hawk, " Has anyone seen Sonota yet?" they shook their heads, Mai smiled as she picked up her coffee and took some sips. Leaning back placing the coffee onto the table she gave out a large sigh, " Oh that's good coffee!" they all couldn't help but laugh.

Naru raised his eye brow to the girls, " what ever you lot did last night, really has given her a change of pace," the girls smiled but when John came in and saw Masako, "M…masako, erm" he gave a cough while his cheeks went a rosy red. " y..you look lovely in that." Masako looked down and smiled at her outfit, it was the one Mai designed last night, she blushed and smiled "thanks, all credit goes to Mai, she was able to design and make it under 15 minutes!" the girls laughed, " When it comes to fashion, Leave it to Aria!" Naru placed an arm around his girlfriend, "Maybe I should get you to design my clothing then?"

They Lin couldn't help but make a snap shot of the photo and quickly send it to Madoka, labeling it, ' _Naru's first love' _

Just as quickly as he sent it, Naru's phone rang, he looked to the caller ID, " Hello?" his eye's widened and quickly switched to English.

"**Mother! What? WHAT I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! NO I WON'T MIND MY LANGUAGE! NO… PLEASE TELL ME… GAH!" putting the phone **down Mai smiled up to him " not nice language for a good boy Naru."

He turned to her, " you know English?" she nodded " Top marks remember " she gave him a wink as Naru sat down he was doomed. Luella, his mother… was coming to Japan, and this case wasn't even close to being solved yet again!

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

Training has begun! And Romance is in the air! It smells so sweet, that I think that this new danger that's coming up will kill for it.

Stay tuned for more!

~Cure Dream 90 over and out!


	8. Jin wants to play

Recap

_He turned to her, " you know English?" she nodded " Top marks remember " she gave him a wink as Naru sat down he was doomed. Luella, his mother… was coming to Japan, and this case wasn't even close to being solved yet again! _

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\

Chapter 8

"AND AGAIN! ARIA!" Mai was standing breathing hard, after the events that have been happening up till now, Mai was running on fumes, again she began spinning as fast as she could. Up until she collapsed to the floor. Sonota looked to the girl, giving a sigh she went over to the window and looked out. " your still not opening your heart Aria, your not letting the feelings in. What's wrong?"

Mai sat on the floor leaning on her left knee, "nothings wrong," Sonota turned around and watched the girl trying to get back up to attempt it again. " Listen, Rhythm told me about the dream you had." Mai just looked away she wanted to forget the dream, it was worse than when she did the Urado case. Sonota walked over and sat on the floor next to Mai. " what is stopping you from still letting people in? you know you have people here who love you Aria"

Mai looked down, she gripped her chest, they was having a privet one on one training, "I don't know, I don't know why, I just… I trust everyone I love everyone but its like… the wall hasn't melted yet," "Aria, are you still thinking back to the fire where you feel responsible," Snapping her head up, Mai looked down then and that's what it was, that's what was still keeping up the wall.

"Listen Aira, your mother wouldn't want you sitting here, not enjoying yourself not being able to dance like you did before. We all still hold that powerful emotion in our hearts from when you did the Auroru Rising Dream, it wasn't Rhythm alone that brought me back it was also you. You was able to bring my family back together for them to forgive me for running out on them. You helped me melt my wall that I had held up for 13 years"

Mai looked to the woman, " the greatest gift you could give to your parent's is standing up on that stage and performing. You would be able to send them off with a smile on their faces not a sad one." taking a deep breath. Mai closed her eye's she could still see their faces in the fire she could still feel the burning heat, placing a hand on the scar she got from protecting Rhythm, she looked to Sonota. " you think they want to see me dance again?" Sonota nodded, " I don't think it I know it." Mai stood up, holding her heart closing her eye's. The emotions Naru had given her, the strength her friends had given her, and the love. It filled her heart, " I'm ready to try again…" Sonota nodded and stood up beginning to train with her again.

Rhythm was sat watching the monitors, " How did we get stuck doing this while my mother trains Aira?" Yasu sat down next to Rhythm, " because you get to stay with a handsom guy like me!" he grinned but that faded when he saw Rhythms face. "why… why does Aira, have to suffer so much? She's lost a lot, but she's also gained a lot as well, why does she have to suffer them awful dreams? Why did she have to save me and not her parents in that fire?"

Yasu dropped the books he had and placed hand on the girls shoulder, "what are you saying Rhythm?" Rhythm looked to the boy, " she lost her family because of me, she lost her boyfriend Sho, she lost her life and family, and now she's suffering with these dreams." Yasu was still confused, " the night, the fire broke out in the bakery, when Aira pushed her father into the candle, I had just lit it and wasn't expecting the impact, so as I tried to steady the candle it hit the curtains and set it on fire. Sho was constantly arguing with her after that because she was blaming herself, Sho couldn't handle a depressed girl and left her. Then when mother said we'd be looking after the twins, but Aira couldn't be here. I feel like it's all my fault."

Yasu shook his head and brought the crying girl into a hug. " its not your fault, remember, Mai is a strong girl, she's been able to overcome a lot thanks to her friends, friendship is what makes us stronger, that guy can go fuck himself, she has Naru now who's probably 100% better than that Sho. To be honest your basically sisters with her, your mother adopted her sisters, so that more or less classes you as sisters with her!"

Rhythm looked up to the boy that was trying to cheer her up, she gave a smile and nodded " yeah, thanks…" she looked down to the books, she began picking them up and then noticed something " isn't this the information you was looking for?"

He read it over and looked to Rhythm, he leaned in and gave her a very passionate kiss on the lips " you my friend are brilliant!" Rhythm widened blushing as hard as she could. Did he… yes this boy just kissed her! He was a year older than her… rolling her eye's back she blushed beetroot red and fell backwards, " oh my god…"

The door opened revealing Naru, Yasu went over to him and Naru read over the information.

"This is perfect, with this information we will be able to exorcise the ghost. But…. What happened to her?" he saw Rhythm passed out on the floor with steam emitting from her.

/

Later that afternoon Naru had called a meeting, everyone was sat in a sort of C circle, as he stood up, " Earlier Yasu and Rhythm found some very vital information." he looked to them as rhythm still looked faint from earlier, Sonota was confused on why her daughter was acting that way. " Anyway, Jin was the husband to Kei Harune, they had married just as Kei was hitting the qualifying tournaments for the prism queen tournament, but Kei didn't make it, on the day of the Tornament they found her body parts scattered in the ice where the competition was being held. They later arrested Jin Harune for the murder, although he was shouting about the legendary jump being a evil possession from the devil. An I think that's how the rumours went around about it being a dangerous jump." Sonota nodded, " I don't know how the Rumours was started but people who try to do it and fail can end up losing their minds, hospitalised for the rest of their lifes or lose the memories completely."

" Jin and Kei had a son, who indeed carry out many more generations but the love for the sport was never loved and had forbid it for generations. Although it comes to Mai's mother being the stylist, and then Mai becoming the Prism queen because she was able to make this devil jump into a sort of message from god." They all followed but that still didn't have any answers about Jin,

" Jin was a former gang member of a dangerous gang back when he was younger, and it was said that he lost his mind from drugs, so when he saw his wife perform the jump he thought he was seeing the gates of hell opening, so in order for him to try and stop this, he disembodied her and buried her within the ice."

Sonota covered her mouth, how awful, "That's not all he also had a mental illness at the time, claming he could see spirits… which is also another ability Mai has, he had been in and out of hospital countless of times because of it." Mai had been quiet all this time wondering what It would have been like for a boy back in that day and age, they would have thought he was a monster, not having powers he could control, seeing spirits and not having people to believe in him. She felt sorry for him.

" Where was Kei murdered?" Ayako asked…. " At this dance school…" just then the lights had gone out, screams could be herd from most of the girls, but when Monk reached out to try and protect Mai nothing was there, the lights came back on but all that was in Mai's chair was a knife having rusted blood on it.

'_Kei will be joining me back on the ice…. ' _

Standing up everyone was about to run out of the room, "STOP!" they all turned to see Sonota, " you can't rush out their with a plan of action!" Naru slammed his hand against the table the woman was right, But his girlfriend was in danger, the door was herd slammed shut and they looked around.

"Mion…Rhythm… where are they?" questioned Ayako, this then did it, they all rushed out including Sonota, "John! Monk! Ayako! We will be getting rid of this spirit today!" they nodded and went to their rooms to quickly change. " Lin send one of your Shiki forward and see how Mai's doing! Sonota! Your job is to keep the girls out of the way. This could get very messy."

Sonota nodded agreeing.

Down on the Ice Mai was stood in the middle, she had no idea on how she got out there but all she knew is pain seared threw her body. Opening her eye's she was face to face with Jin, " Kei, your hair… its not like it use to be, why? Your eye's are also different but you smell the same." Mai looked to him. " I'm not Kei, my name is Aira Harune…"

Jin looked to the girl and laughed, " there isn't anyone called that! Kei remember me please!" Mai growled and closed her eye's, she felt a faint voice

_Dance… prove it too him… _

Mai kept her eye's closed.. " But I'm not ready yet…."

_Yes you are, you've opened your heart, you can do it Aira… no should I call you Mai… _

Mai smiled and shook her head " No it's fine, Aira is my name,"

"AIRA!" Mai looked over to the other side of the rink the Rhythm and Mion was stood there, Mai was now worried " Get out of here its dangerous!"

_I'll protect them, tell them to put on the music! Any music you even know there dance moves from the past and your old dance moves! Mix them up! _

Mai nodded and looked to the girls one last time, " RHYTHM! MUSIC!"

The door opened just as the music was turned on ' _**Dream goes on' **_

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

Yay! Finally some action from the spirit! Will Mai be able to pull of this dance routine? Will she be able to save herself and her friends, Will they be able to exorcise the spirit before it takes Mai's life?

Stay tuned for more!

~Cure Dream 90 over and out!


	9. level 3 jump an Happy living!

Recap

_Mai nodded and looked to the girls one last time, " RHYTHM! MUSIC!" _

_The door opened just as the music was turned on ' __**Dream goes on' **_

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\

Chapter 9

Just as the music started Naru and the others got to the ice rink, that's when they saw something that shocked their eye's Mai was… sparkling, there was a pure aura that was surrounding her body. He couldn't believe it, he didn't think Mai would look this bright.

Mai began dancing, at first it was only slow movements to the music even the spirit was shocked, but he felt warm inside. Until he heard Rhythm, " HEY! I didn't say you could mix my dance moves in with it!" Mai just gave her tongue a stick out as Rhythm laughed but this still wasn't no laughing matter, she gave a few swirls, twirls and small jumps. She even began skating backwards.

Mai closed her eye's and held a hand to her heart, then did a left twirl and began to skate around in a circle, '_my heart… its energetic that I'm doing this again, my clothes … there singing to me… ' _she then left of to a leap in the air just as Ayako, Monk and John got there. Sonota widened " She's gone into the first prism jump!"

As she jumped she twirled brightly, the room had light up in an orange way and fruits began to emerge, " FRESH FRUITS BASKET!" giving a wink she then landed to the ground giving off another twirl but she wasn't finished, as she kept on dancing pumping her fist into the air and giving her bum a shake, they was all completely amazed.

Mai's thought's now focused on Naru, '_he's been there for me all this time, even threw our little fights over the past 2 years, he's filled me up with so much love and grace… that I'm able to do this, that I'm able to dance again. I can… I can do it!' _

One last time, she began skating around in a circle Sonota widened, " AIRA! YOUR NOT READY TO DO ANY NEW JUMPS YET!" she was about to run forward but someone caught her hand, turning around it was Naru, " No look, she's shining so brightly.." Sonota saw the star Aura go even higher as Mai jumped higher than before into the air giving a double twirl and a back flip. "T..that's a level 3 jump… no one's ever been able to do that!"

Mai's eye's snapped open again as the room was indulged into a bright white light, "HEART SPREAD WINGS!" the spirit stood backwards, in his mind this was Kei that was dancing in front of him, he knew that Kei never mastered anything after the level 2 jump or after the legendary Auroru Rising. Mai flew forward and held her hand out to the spirit, " Take my hand Jin, Kei is waiting for you…" Jin stepped back again, gritting his teeth together "No! you are Kei! You are!" he brought the knife upwards while she was still in the middle of her jump she couldn't dodge it, that's when a barrior stopped him. He widened, was this the power of a level 3 jump?

Naru looked to the 3 spiritualists in the room none of them had placed up that barrior, until Sonota widened, " OMI!" they turned to her, " I…its Omi, her mother" Ayako then widened, her sister was protecting Mai.

When she heard a voice ' _Ayako, please, I can't keep this barrior up for much longer you have to cleanse him..' _

Ayako's eye's filled up with Tears, she walked forward and took a deep breath, and began chanting her words to exorcise the spirit, with the feeling from Mai's jump, the words from Omi, and then there was Monk she felt him with her at her side, they was chanting together to help save Mai. It was dangerous yes especially with Mai being so close.

" Jin, you have to move on and be with Kei she is waiting for you in the next life, she forgives you for what you did, and she is sorry for what she did with the jump. Now, just like I learned to open your heart and go to her!" Jin looked at the girl that was in front oh him, and finally realised it wasn't Kei.

"W…who are you? An angel?" Mai shook her head and smiled to the man, " My name, is Aira Harune" It hit him, everything he gave a smile to the girl and nodded "thank you, not only you but to everyone here, now I can finally pass on, but you Aira, still have a lot of challenges to come, you may have mastered the level 3 jump but there is also another jump that will be even harder to master. Keep yourself pure and you can do it." With that Jin began to disappear and Mai landed finishing her jump.

As the music ended, Mai smiled to them, her family when her vision got blurred and she fell forward hitting the ice sideways, passing out letting darkness take over her. "MAI!" "AIRA!" was all shouted threw the stadium, Sonota was quickly calling an ambulance as the two girls got onto the ice and carried her off. Ayako quickly rushed over to the girl. She checked her pulse and vitals, and then just smiled, " Sonota… its ok, no need for an ambulance, all she needs is just plenty of rest."

With that Naru walked over and picked the girl up and then carried her out of the room going to the infirmary. Mai had made him proud she wanted to dance again and she did it. At the same time she was amazing at doing it.

A hand was gently placed on Ayako's shoulder she looked up and widened seeing that Omi Harune was still there, "S..sis?" she nodded "Ayako, please continue to keep looking after Aira with her finding you I can now fully rest in peace without any worries about her. She was always a handful" she couldn't help but chuckle " An that young man she's in love with. Make sure he treasures her. She's a special flower" Ayako nodded and the woman began to fade away. Everyone was happy Mai was dancing again! The spirit was gone! And Ayako finally found peace in her heart.

Later on that day everything with the SPR equipment had been packed up, everyone was sat around Mai's bed waiting for her to wake up. It had been at least 3 hours, the SPR gang was just chatting while Naru was reading and Lin was on his laptop, secretly messaging Madoka.

While the members of Pretty top was really worried about Mai's situation, " Are you sure she's going to be ok?" asked Rhythm she was holding the sleeping girls hand and Yasu smiled nodding, " its how she can get her energy back after going on a case, personally I don't even think this case can top that Urado one."

Ayako looked to Yasu and stood on his foot, " we all agreed never to mention that case ever again." she looked to Masako who was looking down at the mention of the case. Sonota raised her eye brow, "what happened on that case?"

They all explained it leaving the Pretty top members shocked and looked to Mai, " that's why we always tell Mai to be careful on cases, but if it wasn't for her, Masako would have been murdered. There had already been 2 deaths on the case with 2 other people. It was the first case we had where there was two loses… Mai suffered with the damage of the dreams she had. Its also when we found out she could astral project aswell." Monk added,

Mion smiled to the sleeping girl " she is always a trouble maker but she is really something in a way. This time we will not lose her again."

" And you never will…" they all looked to the bed seeing Mai had woken up, they all looked to her surprised but happy, " because… I'm not going anywhere again" Mai sat up as her stomach grumbled, they all laughed as she blushed. "MEAT! WE NEED TO GET YOU SOME MEAT!" Rhythm was about to run off when Mai shouted back

"AND VEG! you can't have just meat Rhythm." that caused the girl to lean against the wall giving off fake tears, they laughed as Rhythm went to go get the girl some food.

"So what will happen now Aira, will you continue to work with SPR or will you come back to do Prism shows?" this question caught everyones attention they all looked to Sonota. Mai looked down thinking she didn't know she had a choice in the matter she thought she could do both, " both… I'm not willing to give one up for the other, so both… it makes my heart happy, and my clothes.. I heard them sing again. When I was dancing, but also they sung higher when I was cleansing Jin."

The door to the room opened up again " GOOD! CAUSE! You need to start training again Aira! You, Rhythm and Mion are going to make a come back debut next week at the prism shopping mall!" Rubbing her hands in the presidents mine all that was going threw was ' money, money, and more money!'

They all dropped their mouths as the president walked away happy. Mai just leaned back and began laughing.

Another hour had gone past, and everyone was packed up ready to leave the studio. Mion, Sonota and Rhythm was stood at the studio's doors ready to see them off. " Well, I will see you all tomorrow" Mai spoke when Sonota gave a smile, " Aira do you live alone?" she gave a quick glance to Ayako as Mai nodded.

Sonota pushed Rhythm forward and winked, " I think it's time for this one to spread her wings and leave the nest right Rhythm?" The girl widened, " your kicking me out!" Sonota crossed her arms and turned to the side but smiled, " No, your always welcome Rhythm you to Aira but, if we let you live alone you'll just eat meat, it seems the only one that can control that food habit of yours is Aira."

Rhythm smiled and hugged Mai closely. " were going to be roomies?" Mai nodded and hugged her back " I guess so." Mion's eye's twitched as she walked forward, " I guess I can't leave them both on their own, there still kids in my eye's. nothing can be done about it…. " The two girls looked to Mion " Hey wait! I only have 1 extra bedroom!"

Mion and Rhythm looked to each other "YOUR ON THE COUCH!" Naru couldn't help but start laughing, this caused the SPR members to look at him weird, " Mai you sure your not going out with an alien from outer space? He's started to laugh!" Yasu said scarily Mai just walked forward and placed her lips against Naru's causing them both to blush but he willingly kissed her back with passion.

Mai soon parted and turned to them, " Mai, tonight I'm coming over… and you better have some damn good tea ready…" Mai widened, " YOU NARSISSIT TEA-LOVING JERK!" with that the whole gang left waving to Sonota,

The evening went pleasantly all three girls managed to get settled into the apartment, Mai was making dinner while Mion was in the shower and Rhythm was drooling over the smell of meat, " Is it ready yet?" Mai laughed and shook her head " be patient Rhythm. The longer it cooks the better it will taste." Rhythm smiled and looked around the apartment, it seemed like it still had a lonely feeling to it, they had tried to re-arrange it to get the feeling away but Rhythm wondered if it was actually coming from her friend instead.

" in any case I'm going to have to find away to juggle work with Prism shows…. Ah it was hard enough when we was back in school but I have a job where I don't leave till some times 8 pm" Rhythm widened, " we can't be having that, hmmm and you know what the president is like she could end up throwing us into a show at any time in between."

Mion walked out of the shower and went to the fridge getting out a bottle of water, " we could always do practice at your office Aira." Mai shook her head and smiled, "that won't do, when its in the work place Naru likes it peace and quite and I don't mind that so long as he doesn't call for his devil drink every two minutes." They laughed as Mai placed the meal on the table for the girls, before Rhythm could even snatch the meat Mai placed vegatables on her plate. " you need to eat this as well, if you don't no desert for you!"

The poor girl began crying as she began eating the vegatables. Mion as her eye's sparkled every time it tasted good.

Once dinner and desert was over, Mai was taking a shower while the two girls was arguing over what to watch on TV when the doorbell went. Mion stood up letting Rhythm choose some sort of love show. "Oh Naru right? You did mention you was coming over." Naru nodded and walked into the apartment, it was his first time ever stepping foot in the place. He was amazed on how it looked, " Aira's in the shower, you can sit in the living an wait, I'll go tell her you're here." with that she walked out of the living room and Naru made himself comfy, he looked over to Rhythm.

"don't look at me, I only know how to make Meat…" Naru just gave a rare smile to her and sat back soon enough Mai came out with 3 teas and a coffee, she was wearing some shorts, vest top and a towel around her neck. Placing the tray onto the table she handed Naru his first while the others took theirs.

"So why did you want to come over tonight?" Naru smiled, " well I was never expecting these two to move in with you so… I did have a movie planned." Mai snuggled up into his arms, the two girls decided to both go and share the spare bedroom. Taking a sip of her coffee he looked down and smiled. "your going to be up all night again" Mai shook her head " nah, you know me I'll always end finding a way to fall asleep." she fiddled about with her cup and then took a deep breath.

"Naru?" He looked down to her "Yes?" she looked up to him and smiled " thank you, you gave me the courage to dance again.. Without any regrets, when I did them jumps I thought about the emotions you gave me that night. They was so strong I couldn't stop myself." he placed his drink on the table and also placed hers down onto the table too and kissed her passionately. Wrapping her arms around his neck it got deeper until they had to make their way into the bedroom for further action that night.

Rhythm looked to Mion, " I hope… they use protection." Mion nodded " we can't have the leader of Mars leaving again because she got pregnant before our first show" but then they blinked " A BABY!"

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

With the combined strength of Ayako, Mai was able to help cleanse the spirit and help him move on without any more regrets, so Mai is going back into the dancing idol world? Will things go well, what will happen in the next chapter?

Stay tuned for more!

~Cure Dream 90 over and out!


	10. MARs!

Recap

_Rhythm looked to Mion, " I hope… they use protection." Mion nodded " we can't have the leader of Mars leaving again because she got pregnant before our first show" but then they blinked " A BABY!" _

/\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\

Chapter 10

A week has past since the case at Pretty Top dance studio, Naru and Lin was finally just finishing off some finally for the case when the front door opened, Naru had taken a liking to Mai's desk for some reason, so when he saw her walk in, a few bags under her eye's he blinked and got a little worried " Mai are you ok?" Mai nodded and walked over to the sofa and fell face first on it.

Two more girls walked into the office behind her, they couldn't help but laugh, " Erm… what did you both do to Mai?" the orange haired girl just went over to the kitchen and soon the smell of hot roasted coffee filled the air and Mai shot up from her seat giving a sniff. "She's just been deprived of coffee for the past week, Rhythms mother is really stricked, she even went threw Aira's bags and threw away any energy drinks she had and re-placed them with juice."

Naru shook his head, that was his girl, if he had to be a tea-loving jerk Mai was his Coffee-loving idiot. Once Rhythm brought out the hot liquid Mai didn't even wait for it to cool down before she took a sip, sitting back happy with the hot liquid going down her throat. " Ahhh, seriously Rhythm, why does your mother have a key to our apartment?" Rhythm rubbed the back of her head " She… asked me for a spare to make sure we was ok, I didn't know she'd throw away all your tea and coffee." Naru shot up " she threw away Mai's delicious tea?"

This caused them all to raise an eye brow, but laughed as Mai nodded, " Yeah the prism show is tomorrow, she wants us all to be in top health and thinks that coffee is the devils drink. It doesn't keep me awake it actually helps me sleep some nights, better than a glass of wine!"

Naru looked to Mai tomorrow they had a client, but he wanted to see the debut of MARs return. "What times the Debut?" Mion thought about it, " 4pm I think that's when kids are all out of school we wanted it so everyone could see and with it being a Friday plus Aira also has her entrance exams tomorrow" Naru raised his eye brow he never heard this. Mai rubbed the back of her neck, " I'm going in to study paranormal. An also to see if I can also learn more about my powers"

Naru shook his head and gave a smile, " you don't have to push yourself into this work, yes I love you working here in the group, but I also want you to follow your own dreams." that made Mai smile, lately she had been smiling even more than normal, it made her really happy. Rhythm stepped in front of them holding her fingers out like a christian cross, " No dirty time in the office! Anyway we thought we'd come chill out here before we went home."

" More like you wanted to see the office on where Aira worked Rhythm, looks pretty plain to me but an office needs to be that way to be able to do business I guess." Mion spoke which received a ice glare from Naru, she went and hid behind Mai. Who couldn't help but laugh.

Rhythm then widened, " wait… what are we exactly wearing for the show tomorrow? We don't… exactly get along with the Callings anymore so… Sho…" Mai looked to Rhythm, " don't mention his name." she gave a sigh and then looked to them " I suppose I could design them"

This confused Naru why would the main member of the pop idol group Sho make Mai mad, Mion placed a hand on her shoulder " I think he's out of the country anyway no way he would show up tomorrow. An we wouldn't let him near you especially after he treated you before you left"

Naru then caught onto what they was saying as he had a flash back to one week ago

_A week earlier_

_Mai and Naru was laid in bed, morning had come, it had been an amazing night for both parties. Looking down at the girl in his arms gently stroking her hair he loved her smell, strawberry's, it was like he couldn't get enough of it. Mai woke up once the light hit her eye's and groaned, " turn the light out!" she quickly turned around and he noticed something on her back, something that he didn't notice the night before, tracing his finger down the long scar. " W..what are you doing Naru?" _

_She turned around and saw his eye's harden, " did that scar occur in that fire?" Mai sighed and sat up shaking her head. " No, it happened a few weeks after. There was someone who I trusted, I thought he would protect me but I was wrong. We got into arguments and eventually things got worse, I had to leave, so when I tried, he gave me this mark. Everyone who cared for me ended up saving me but I just couldn't stay with them, that's when my heart finally shut off to the world not being able to trust people." _

_She then looked down to Naru and hovered over him a little bit of her long brown hair trailed against his chest, " until you came into my life. You taught me how to open up my heart again and to trust people. I love you Naru I truly do," _

_With that she gave him a passionate kiss until the door opened and sent 2 screaming girls running around the apartment. _

Naru went behind Mai and hugged her closely " I wont let him near you either, I think I have an idea… my god for saken mother arrives soon." just as he said that the door was flung open and a hysterical woman was at the door.

"OLIVER!" she ran over and glomped him tightly, this caused Lin to come out of the office and let out a snicker. "Mother! Please could you let go?" Mai couldn't help but fall to her knees laughing, she had never seen Naru struggle so much in his life.

Luella stood up and looked over to the girl she had seen her son holding moments before. " You must be Mai Taniyama, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Luella, olivers mother." she bowed to Mai, and Mai bowed back " thank you it's a pleasure to meet you aswell Mrs. David these are my friends, Rhythm and Mion" Luella looked to them.

"Ain't you both of that MARs group that's going to be making there debut tomorrow?" They nodded and wrapped there arms around Mai, " maybe you should tell her who you really are Mai," Rhythm spoke, "sorry I got so accustomed to using Mai, let me re-introduce myself, Aira Harune at your service" Luella looked to her son.

" You never told me she was the prism queen! Oh my god I watched you perform the Aurora rising 5 years ago, just at the age of 13 you was amazing! It was suck a beautiful sight." Mai scratched her cheek, " just… stick to using Mai," " Mother I was wondering, if you could help these lovely girls out, they are stuck and need outfits for tomorrow."

This sent an immediate alert in the womans head and took the girls hands, " I'll see you later oliver!" with that she dragged the poor girls out of the office as Naru's father walked in. " shopping trip already, your mother never stops does she? Hello Lin its good to see you again." Lin bowed to the man. " you too Martin."

With that the entertaining day ended and a bright new one started just as quickly, well not so brightly for a young maiden.

Mai was in the bathroom throwing up her guts. "god, stupid nerves," a knock on the outside door caused her to jump a little, " Aira? Are you ok?" Mai nodded and gave a sigh, " yeah, don't worry I'll be fine," she stood up going to her cabinet taking out some stomach medication and popped them in.

She then put the shower on and 15 minutes later she was feeling much better.

"Maybe Naru's mother shouldn't have come round with them bottles of wine, it was like she was celebrating that your getting Married to Naru" Mai's face then suddenly blushed up like a firebug.

" well she wouldn't stop going on about it yesterday on how you'd make a lovely daughter-in-law." Mai groaned more rubbing her temples. "Lets just get this morning over with, I hope Naru comes to the show today…."

The morning passed quickly, and MARs was in their dressing room waiting for the time to get changed and to go out on stage. Mai's stomach was feeling much better, a little bit of medication does the job, she even had a small conversation with Ayako on the way to the college entrance exams and she said it was mostly down to nerves.

The door opened revealing Ayako at the door, Mai smiled seeing her aunt there, after their little argument on the case the two had grown closer, She walked over and gave Mai a hug. " I can't believe I'm actually going to see you perform for an audience for once. When you did 5 years ago I was so busy studying and working I didn't have time. Your mother was so angry with me, for missing all your big events. But this time around I am going to be here with you."

Mai hugged her back and smiled " Thanks Ayako, it means a lot to me. I..is Naru here yet?" she looked to the clock there was still 30 minutes left. Ayako shook her head, " He had a meeting with a new potential client he said he would be here before then, if not Madoka was going to drag him by the neck."

The girls couldn't help but laugh, but Ayako made a serious face, " after this event, monk and I want to have a word with you," Mai blinked " oh don't, I wont be able to perform if I have to wait till after…."

Monk walked in holding some documents, Ayako looked to the man, " it won't be official until after me and Monk get married but… we want to adopt you." Mai's eye's widened, was this really happening? Was she really going to become part of a family where she had parents again. " Are you ok with that?" Mai just jumped into both of their arms holding tightly. " Yes! Thank you… but what about Eru and Uru?" Sonota walked in, " Well, it seems the twins love living with Sonota but that would only just mean you and Rhythm are sisters now… adoptive but still sisters"

Mai turned around to Rhythm, and their smiles went even wider, hugging each other, Mai's heart was again once filled with large emotions, " for the past 5 years I haven't had anyone as a mother figure beside me until I met you Ayako, and Monk you've been a great father to me also, today I am going to go out there and give the best performance you have ever seen!"

Mion placed a hand on Mai's shoulder she turned and saw Mion holding a pink prism stone bracelet, " you left it with me when you left, remember, remember what it stands for?" She held up her wrist to reveal a purple one and Rhythm wearing a blue, Mai nodded and took it " I can't believe you kept it all these years."

She placed the bracelet on her wrist, happy with it being back into her life and knowing she was never going to part with it again. Rhythm placed her hand in the middle, Mion on top, Mai smiled and placed hers on top of that just as Naru was walking in " Ready! ….SPARKLING!"

"sparkling? You sure are all three of you" this caused the young brown maiden to turn around seeing her boyfriend at the door. Mai went and jumped into his arms.

"YOU MADE IT!" he laughed and pulled her away handing her some pink roses, she blushed and smiled to him " I should have really waited just in case you don't impress me, but I like you with a smile," she chuckled and hit his chest, " Tea-loving Jerk"

He smirked, it was time to use his own come back " Coffee-loving idiot." Mai was gob smacked he actually said that!. " anyway, we all better get going , you have 10 minutes till show time, we will all be in the front row."

"Even Lin?" Naru nodded and smiled to her, with that they left leaving the 3 stars, and Sonota, she watched them as they changed into their outfits, even after running threw town last night they couldn't get an outfit so they decided to go with the original MARs debut outfit.

Outside the stage, the fans was chanting loudly, Lin was stood at the front already with Madoka wearing earplugs getting annoyed by the fans chanting, the other members of SPR finally came standing beside them, in font of Ayako was the twins, she was watching over them while Sonota was watching over Mai.

The twins looked up to Ayako " is Onee-chan really going to dance again?" Ayako looked down to them and smiled nodding " yes, she is" Naru had his arms crossed, and couldn't keep a smile of his face. He was looking forward to this and even Lin noticed.

A woman came onto the stage and smiled " Welcome all to the debut of MARs! Are you all excited!" the whole crowd cheered, " Well here we have it, MARs! With there song HOP STEP JUMP!"

/\\\\\\/\\\\\\/\\\\\\

I have nothing more to say really but ! YAY! Unfortunately the next chapter will be the last one! But what will it contain? Happiness? Sadness? Mystery?

Stay tuned for more!

~Cure Dream 90 over and out!


	11. I can dance again!

Chapter 12

The crowd was getting rough and excited, they was looking forward to the performance, just then three girls came out of the floor onto the stage, there Naru could see her, See Mai's shining light, the smile on her face, knew he knew she was glad to be doing this performance again. An he was happy for her.

He couldn't wait to see on how brightly she shined, some girls that was at the front Naru recognised them from Mai's high school, they was shocked that Mai was Aira.

Just as the music began the girls opened their eye's and split up into a straight line, Mion to the left of them, Rhythm to the right and Mai was in the middle a little more forward than the other two.

_Saa! Kore Kara hajimaru tsugi no tobira e _

_HOP! STEP! JUMP! Takaku kake nukete yukou_

_Nee! Donna toki demo one! Two! Three! _

_Minna de smile! Smile! Smile!_

_Egao wasururezu ni iyou _

The lyrics was full of happiness and insperation, they was dancing in sync, stepping backwards, sidewards, spinning, there hands flowed to the beat of the music.

_Nadeshiko no Hana kobota wo mune ni himete _

_Dai tan ni yuukan ni_

_Soh! Massugu ni ikite yukou _

Mai and Rhythm began skating off leaving Mion on her own and they did a duel double jump, which caused a light aura to fill the arena, " DUET CHOCOLATE PARADE!" Sweets began emerging from the Prism jump, giving a wink to the crowd, and the crowd was able to actually take the sweets, it left the SPR Gang stunned at the moments, Luella and martin was stood next to Naru, " you have got yourself one heck of a girl there son." Naru nodded smirking to his dad, " Yeah, that coffee-loving idiot she is."

_Akogare dake ja yume de owaru yo! _

_Move on! Aserazu susumou_

_Akiramenaide jibun shinjite _

_Hora! Ue muite _

_Moh! Furi Mukanaide Zutto! _

Twirls, kicks, body swaying even giving there arses a shake, they then got into a line and began going like baby steps which Even surprised the SPR gang that Mai wasn't tripping, they repeated it going right ways, they then joined the pom poms they was holding, Mion skated to the right and jumped into the air twirling, Rhythm skated to the left twirling, Mai then skated into the middle and jumped twirling, crossing over their pom pom sticks, Mion and Rhythm gave a wink to the crowd as Mai did a summer sault jumping from them going up to the clowds "HOP, STEP, JUMP! WIN!" all three of them shouted and then did a perfect landing.

With that the music ended and the three gave a bow, The crowd erupted into cheers, shouting their names, claps, whistles.

The girls gave a final bow and then went back stage, they all jumped giving each other a high five!

Sonato walked over to them and smiled " I'm proud of you girls, Mai you was especially glowing out there," Mai blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. " thanks. I'm happy to be back doing this, it's a part of me I never want to give up ever again." Sonota nodded placing a hand on her shoulder. " and I'm sure your mother will be proud of you aswell Aira," this made the girl nod.

Sonato looked to all three of them " I think , I am going to treat you all to a good meal tonight! After all, now this is the start of your come back you need to start getting ready for also prism show competitions again. You'll need to try and hold your title Aira" She winked to them as the two friends of hers nodded " Yeah! Or one of us might snatch that prism queen title away"

Mai waved her hand " alright, I'm heading back to the dressing room first ok? I wanna get changed and see Naru" rolling there eye's that girl was hopelessly in love.

Once Mai got back to the changing room she looked at herself in the mirror, smiling, she had her life back, she wasn't depressed or suicidal anymore. Her friends was there for her, her family, her boyfriend… " she looked to the left where the pink roses was laying in water. Walking over she leaned in and sniffed them, " Beautiful aren't they?"

Snapping her eye's wide open she knew that voice, turning around quickly there stood a boy with light brown hair and brown eye's, wearing a long sleeve red t-shirt, with a pair of blue jeans. Stepping far back as she could all she could do was give him hard eye's.

"what's the matter Aira? You seem surprised to see me."

He walked forward and traced his hand down her cheek but she quickly swatted it away, "What the hell are you doing back and especially in my dressing room!" screamed the girl, he smirked " well I heard you was returning back to the prism shows and I wanted to come and give my best wishes for you, and also" he leaned forward, " to get you back Aira."

Her eye's snapped open and pushed him away from her body, " I will never get back with a filthy bastard like you. Stay away from Me Sho! You have left enough marks on my heart and scars on my body" he couldn't help but laugh, " I want to apologise about that Aira, I never did want to hurt you, I was going threw a rough phase with my work at the time. Please … forgive me.." he lowered his head, " BULL SHIT!"

Outside the mars members and SPR was walking to the dressing room chatting, when they heard Mai scream bullshit, quickly Mion and Rhythm ran to the room and heard the familiar voice, " Dear god…"

John was silently sending prays to god to forgive Mai for having such a bad mouth, they then suddenly herd a crash and opening the door, Mai was struggling against Sho's grip. "Aira! Just listen to me!" they turned seeing the group, Sho smirked, " nice to see you again Mion, Rhythm…"

They was about to attack him but someone else beat them to it, Naru was now standing with a protective grip on Mai as she hid behind him…. Gripping his clothing, " I suggest you stay away from Mai otherwise I will next time have to call the police, you are trespassing on another persons room"

Sho looked to Naru in the eye's they was hard and fierce, " well looks like you have a new boyfriend Aira, why didn't you say so? I will have to try even harder now." he began to walk out of the dressing room receiving hard glares off every one " you will come running back to me Aira Harune, whether you like it or not…"

With that he left, leaving Mai to collapese on the floor, causing Naru to go with her, "why now? Why does he have to come back into my life now!…. I… I hate him…"

Naru held Mai close, " he will not get anywhere near you I promise.."

With that the rest of the day was spent celebrating the performance from MARs.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Thank you for reading this fanfic! I am happy that you like it, I know I left a cliff hanger, but it is entirely up to you the readers whether you want a sequal or not to occur!

Stay tuned!

Curedream90 ! Over an out!


End file.
